Irresistible force paradox
by Lore-Cronopia
Summary: Nadie lo vio venir, nadie puede negarlo. "Whether you see it or not is irrelevant" Shamy AU
1. Año nuevo

****Hace tantos años que no escribía que realmente pensé que no podría hacerlo de nuevo, pero aquí me tienen. Esta historia está inspirada por una Shamyconfesion en Tumbrl. Es un AU, y no estoy segura de donde ubicar el inicio pero debe ser en algún momento hacia el final de la tercera temporada. Howard y Bernardette están juntos, pero todavía no comprometidos, Raj tiene, al menos al principio una relación casual, Penny y Leonard nunca salieron, él, de alguna forma sigue con la doctora Stephanie Barnett y Sheldon sigue siendo Sheldon.

**Disclaimer**: Evidentemente, no soy dueña de nada, TBBT pertenece a Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady y a la CBS.

Lean, y espero que disfruten.

**Prólogo**

_Año nuevo._

No estaba segura de cómo había llegado hasta este punto. Tal vez eran todas esas idas y vueltas entre ellos, todas las discusiones, los consejos, los intercambios sociales (como él los llamaba) el cantar 'Soft Kitty' uno al otro. Él siempre estaba allí en sus momentos de necesidad, incluso más que Leonard, y sin esperar nada a cambio. Ese hombre-niño, sin filtros o habilidades sociales, de alguna manera se había colado en su vida, y al parecer, también en su corazón.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeada por sus amigos, Leonard y Stephanie, Howard y Bernardette, Raj y esa linda chica con la que estaba saliendo. La media noche casi llegaba, un año se terminaba y otro llegaba. Una nueva oportunidad para comenzar, para continuar y caminar hacia adelante. Las campanadas del año nuevo empezaron a sonar, una tras otra. Los asistentes a la pequeña reunión en la tienda de comics inició entusiasmada la cuenta regresiva_...nueve, ocho, siete_...tomó una decisión rápida, se giró hasta quedar frente a frente con el físico alto y desgarbado..._seis, cinco, cuatro_...lo miro fijamente, consiguiendo que él volteara a verla y fijara su mirada en la suya..._tres, dos_...pudo ver un pequeño gesto de extrañeza cruzando su rostro..._uno_...ella se levantó en las puntas de sus pies y lo besó.

"¡Penny!-dijo sorprendido.

"Feliz año nuevo, Sheldon"

Eso fue todo. El año nuevo había llegado y junto con él, la oportunidad de algo nuevo comenzaba.


	2. Febrero

**Hola a todos. Agradezco mucho sus reviews, me dan el aliento para seguir, aliento muy necesario para conjurar mi miedo a la página en blanco. Gracias :D**

**Entonces, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, una vez más, nada es mio, todo es de Chuck Lorre , Bill Prady y a la CBS.**

**Capítulo I **

Dos meses y una semana después del 'incidente' en la tienda de comics, la banda se había recuperado del shock de saber que a Penny le gustaba Sheldon, y de que le gustaba lo suficiente como para intentar convencerlo de que ser novios era una gran idea. Evidentemente quién más se había resistido a este cambio era Sheldon, pero después de largas negociaciones, discusiones y peleas (porque así era como ellos se comunicaban) Sheldon aceptó que iniciar una relación de implicaciones románticas con Penny no estaba del todo mal, y que incluso podría tener algunos beneficios, y ella, por su parte, había accedido a firmar lo que Sheldon llamaba "El acuerdo de relación" sólo para lograr que su 'novio' mantuviera la boca cerrada, aunque siempre estaba dispuesta a iniciar una discusión para estirar al máximo los límites de dicho acuerdo.

Esa tarde de viernes, como cualquier otra, el grupo se preparaba para una noche más de videojuegos vintage. Leonard estaba sentado en su escritorio, escribiendo un email a su novia, que estaba fuera de la ciudad, Howard y Bernardette estaban sentados juntos en el sofá, platicando con Raj, que se encontraba sentado en el piso, bebiendo una cerveza baja en calorías. Sheldon, como siempre, ocupaba su lugar, en el extremo del sofá, tranquilamente ignorándolos a todos mientras pensaba en sus cosas.

La puerta se abrió, y Penny entró, vestida con el uniforme de mesera del Cheesecake Factory, dejó sus cosas en el piso, junto a la silla que Leonard ocupaba y se dirigió hacia su novio.

"Buenas noches, cariño" dijo antes de darle un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

"¡Penny!"-se quejó él-"¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que te abstengas de éstas muestras públicas de afecto?

"Mmmm...no sé ¿un monton?-respondió Penny acomodándose en el espacio entre Bernardette y Sheldon

"Aunque 'un monton' no es una cifra real, expresa bastante bien la idea"-dijo Sheldon frunciendo el seño ante la repentina invasión a su espacio personal.

"Entonces"-dijo Howard-"No muestras públicas de afecto. ¿Eso quiere decir que las hay en privado?"- preguntó mientras movía las cejas sugestivamente.

"Howie, se lindo"-advirtió Bernardette

"¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros compartiríamos contigo detalles tan íntimos de nuestra relación?"-inquirió el físico.

"¡Oh, vamos"-exclamó Leonard mientras apagaba su computadora-"Existan o no, yo realmente no quiero hablar de eso"

"Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con Leonard"-dijo Sheldon

"Como quieran"-agregó el ingeniero-"Sabré los detalles tarde o temprano"-susurró.

Bernardette lo observó con el seño fruncido antes de inclinarse para hablar en voz baja con él.

"No hay mucho que contar, Howie, créeme, Penny y yo hemos discutido mucho ese punto"

"Bueno, al final veremos en que acaba todo esto, quiero decir, Penny es una mujer con...bastante experiencia, y dudo mucho que se conforme con, bueno, con eso"-dijo Howard y señaló a la pareja, sentada muy junta en el sofá junto a ellos. Penny sonreía mientras abría el recipiente con su comida y aunque Sheldon le devolvía la sonrisa, era clara la incomodidad que le provocaba la cercanía de la rubia.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Howard, Bernardette y Raj se habían despedido, sólo Leonard Penny y Sheldon estaban en el departamento. Leonard estaba en la cocina, preparando un té caliente antes de irse a dormir, Penny y Sheldon continuaban sentados juntos, viendo una vieja película en blanco y negro. Penny tenía la mano de Sheldon entre las suyas, y aunque el físico alto mantenía la vista fija en la T.V. continuamente hacia un ruido con la boca, en clara muestra de inconformidad con el gesto de la rubia.

"Ok, chicos, buenas noches"-se despidió Leonard tomando su taza de té u dirigiéndose al pasillo-"Tengan una buena noche"

"Buenas noches, Leonard"-dijo Sheldon

"Buenas noches, cariño"-se despidió Penny

Un momento después, la camarera dio un pequeño aprenton a la mano de su novio, antes de soltarla y levantarse, lista para irse. Sheldon exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio, al sentir que Penny dejaba libre su mano, a continuación, buscó en la bolsa de su pantalón la botella de Purell y se frotó las manos con cuidado.

"Sabes que odio que hagas eso, Sheldon"-señaló ella.

"Y tú sabes que no es por ti, Penny"-aclaró él.

"Hemos hablado de esto tantas veces, cielo"-dijo Penny acercándose a él y poniendo una mano en su brazo"-Me hace pensar que no quieres que te toque. Soy tu novia, tenemos un acuerdo, haremos esto poco a poco, pero lo haremos"

"Lo sé, es sólo que..."

"Déjame hacerlo de nuevo ¿quieres?"-lo interrumpió ella.

"Está bien"-aceptó Sheldon.

"¿Sheldon, te gusto?-prenguntó Penny.

"Sí"-respondió Sheldon mientras miraba sus manos

"¿Te importo?"-cuestionó ella.

"Eres una parte importante de mi vida, Penny"-dijo Sheldon sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo.

"Entonces lograremos hacer esto ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Penny, sonriendo.

"Está bien"-aceptó él.

"Bien. Ahora voy a besarte ¿ok?-le advirtió la rubia antes de ponerse de puntillas.

"Pero..."-Sheldon fue callado con un beso de su novia. Él mantuvo sus ojos abiertos y sus manos a los costados, no del todo incomodo, pero tampoco totalmente convencido de la pertinencia de este gesto. Luego de unos segundos, la rubia terminó el beso y lo soltó. Recogió sus bolso del piso y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Buenas noches, cielo, que descanses"-se despidió Penny, antes de salir por la puerta.

"Buenas noches a ti también, Penny"-dijo Sheldon.

Penny cerró la puerta, dejándolo solo. El físico suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación.

"Todavía no estoy completamente seguro de que esto valga la pena"-se dijo en voz alta antes de entrar por la puerta de su habitación.

**N/A: Para quienes preguntaron, sí, ésta es una historia Shamy, aunque comienza con un argumento Shenny, pero todo tiene su razón de ser, Amy aparecerá pronto, no se preocupen. Y espero que la historia hable por si misma, en cuanto al argumento, pero si no soy clara en el desarrollo de las situaciones, agradeceré cualquier sugerencia.**

**Nos leemos pronto :D**


	3. Thursday of anything can happen

**Hey, hola. Tengo que decir que estoy realmente agradecida por sus reviews, y por los ánimos para seguir esta historia, de verdad, muchas gracias a todas. **

**Este capítulo en particular me costó algo de trabajo, en especial por la última parte, así que espero que sea de su agrado :D**

**Disclaimer: Todavía nada es mío.**

**Capítulo II**

Jueves de "Todo puede suceder" Leonard y Raj estaban juntos en el sofá, viendo la TV en silencio, Sheldon se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, revisando algo en su laptop. Eran cerca de las 7, hora en la que por lo general el grupo comenzaba sus actividades, ateniéndose a lo planeado por el físico teórico, sin embargo, este jueves era el tercero del mes, lo que significaba que eran libres de elegir lo que querían hacer, aunque por lo general los planes no diferían mucho de los de otras noches. Ellos solían pasar el rato en el departamento de los físicos, casi siempre acompañados de sus novias, y lo único que cambiaba era la comida que se ordenaba y la elección de un juego de video o película. Sin embargo, esta noche Leonard, Raj y Howard tenían planeado salir a 'recordar sus tiempos de soltería' visitando algún bar.

Evidentemente, Sheldon no estaba de acuerdo con el plan y ya había comenzado a considerar sus opciones, buscando en internet alguna actividad más acorde a su estado de ánimo; era jueves y los jueves eran noches de pizza, por lo que había decidido ir a cenar a la pizzería en lugar de ordenarla a domicilio, y ya que estaba seguro de que su novia insistiría en acompañarlo para 'salir y hacer algo' como ella solía decir, había revisado en los calendarios de los centros sociales cercanos, buscando alguna actividad que pudieran realizar juntos. Decidió que la presentación del libro de Brian Greene, _La realidad oculta_, sería la actividad perfecta, porque era una manera de acercar a Penny a la ciencia, ya que no se necesitaba ningún tipo de conocimiento previo sobre la ciencia, la física o las matemáticas para asistir a la presentación del libro de un hombre que había degradado el título de Doctor tratando de instruir a las masas sobre ideas científicas complejas en lugar de dedicarse a algo realmente útil, como la física teórica. Por otra parte, él estaba seguro de disfrutar la presentación, sería como asistir a un club de comedia, diversión y risas. La noche perfecta.

Unos minutos más tarde la puerta del departamento se abrió y Penny entró.

"Buenas noches, chicos"-saludó.

"Buenas noches, Penny"-contestó Leonard. Raj se limitó a sacudir la mano a manera de saludo. Todavía le costaba hablar con las mujeres sin la ayuda del alcohol.

Penny se acercó a su novio, con la intención de besarlo, pero Sheldon fue más rápido y se levantó de la silla, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Que bueno que llegas, Penny. Me gustaría discutir contigo los planes de esta noche. Pero antes ¿puedo ofrecerte alguna bebida"

La camarera rodo los ojos, claramente inconforme con la actitud de su novio, pero decidió pasarlo por alto, al menos por ésta vez.

"Agua está bien, cariño, gracias"-sonrío-"¿y de qué planes hablas? pensé que ustedes irían a algún bonito bar a tomar unas copas y ver a las chicas guapas"

"Ah, Penny, es Sheldon de quién estás hablando"-señaló Leonard-"él preferiría asistir una conferencia sobre creacionismo dictada por Leslie Winkle que ir afuera y divertirse un poco"

"¡Disculpa! evidentemente estás exagerando, yo soy perfectamente capaz de salir y conseguir un poco de diversión, y no necesito asistir a lugares tan insalubres y peligrosos como los bares"-dijo Sheldon-"y para probarlo, debes saber que Penny y yo tendremos una agradable y divertida noche juntos"

"Oh, cielo ¿no te lo dije? Pensé que irías con los chicos, así que invité a las niñas a mi departamento para una noche de chicas. Llegarán en cualquier momento"-explicó Penny, mirando a su novio a los ojos.

"Pero Penny, soy tu novio y tengo grandes planes para esta noche"-dijo Sheldon haciendo un infantil puchero con los labios.

"Oh, yo quiero saber cuáles son esos maravillosos planes"-se burló Leonard, mientras volteaba a ver al astrofísico, que parecía muy entretenido con la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Sheldon le dirigió una mirada fría.

"Cállate, Leonard" –regañó la rubia, luego se volvió hacia su novio y le preguntó con voz suave- "¿cuáles son esos planes, Sheldon?"

"Bueno, para comenzar, iremos a buscar pizza hasta la pizzería. Y después, encontré en internet que Brian Greene presentará su nuevo libro ésta noche, será divertido, como ir a un club de comedia"- contestó Sheldon, dirigiendo a Penny una mirada divertida, seguro de que la rubia encontraría irresistible la invitación.

Penny frunció el ceño, claramente en desacuerdo con la idea de Sheldon de una noche de diversión. "Por suerte-pensó-ya tengo planes con las chicas"

"A pesar de que suena como un gran plan"-mintió-"yo realmente no puedo cancelar la noche de chicas ahora, es demasiado tarde y sería grosero de mi parte hacerlo"

Sheldon la miró claramente decepcionado.

"¿Por qué no sales con los chicos, cielo? Seguro será divertido"-sugirió la mesera, intentando animar a su novio-"y te prometo que el fin de semana haremos algo que te guste. Ir al museo o algo así."

"Pero yo realmente quiero ir a la presentación de ese libro, hay varias cosas que deseo decirle al doctor Greene"-se quejó Sheldon-

"Sí, insultarlo por perder su tiempo intentando enseñar ciencia a los tontos"-susurró Raj a Leonard, quién no pudo evitar reírse.

"Escuché eso"-dijo el físico alto-"y estoy seguro de que Penny también"

Raj miró a Penny, quién hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, entonces el indio se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriendo su boca, sorprendido.

Antes de alguno pudiera decir otra cosa, la puerta del 4B volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a Howard y Bernardette.

"¡Hey, camaradas!"-saludo el ingeniero-"¿listos para una noche de rumba?

"Hola a todos"-saludó amablemente la pequeña rubia.

Sheldon hizo un sonido de disgusto y apretó los labios, claramente molesto con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y Stephanie entró, sonriendo, totalmente ajena al ambiente del departamento. Leonard se levantó de inmediato, para saludar a su novia.

"Hey"-dijo, acercándose para besarla.

"Hey"-dijo ella, besando a su novio de vuelta. Luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a los demás "Buenas noches, chicos. ¿Penny, Bernardette, están listas para una noche de niñas?-preguntó

"¡Oh, no creo que está noche tenga algo de buena"-habló Sheldon por fin-"sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mi novia me acaba de cambiar por una noche de charla banal y chillidos de emoción femenina"-dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger su mochila de la silla de madera de su escritorio-"si me disculpan, todavía quiero comer pizza y asistir a esa conferencia"-se volvió a mirar a sus amigos- "¿quién va a llevarme hasta el centro?"-preguntó.

Stephanie lo miró sorprendida, sin entender lo que ocurria, volteó a ver a Leonard, quien alzó los hombros en gesto de desconcierto.

"Ah, no sé qué está pasando aquí"- dijo Howard confundido-"pero me gustaría saber si todavía vamos a ir a ese bar"

"Sí, vámonos"-dijo Leonard, besó de nuevo a su novia y se acercó a la puerta para tomar sus llaves-"Vamos Sheldon, te dejaré en el centro. Que pasen buena noche chicas"

Penny, Bernardette y Stephanie se sonrieron entre ellas, y luego les dirigieron una sonrisa a sus hombres.

"Ustedes también, Howie"-dijo Bernardette y besó a su novio.

"¿Sheldon?"-preguntó Penny, dudando entre despedirse de novio o mantener la boca cerrada para no meter la pata y hacerlo enojar...de nuevo.

"Buenas noches, Penny"-dijo él, como toda respuesta, antes de salir por la puerta siguiendo a sus amigos.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"-preguntó Bernardette en cuanto se quedaron solas.

"Sí"-secundó Stephanie-"¿y dónde está la novia de Raj?

"Bueno, cielo, son dos largas historias"-contestó Penny, saliendo del 4A para ir a su propio departamento-"será más divertido si se las cuento acompañadas de un poco de vino. Las otras mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo y entraron al 4B.

...

Sheldon estaba sentado en el fondo de la librería, desde dónde podía ver al doctor Greene y también a todos los asistentes a la presentación del libro. Aunque trataba de prestar atención al espectáculo cómico que se desarrollaba frente a él, no lograba concentrase lo suficiente. Era una vergüenza. Seguía molesto con Penny por cambiar su compañía por una noche de chicas en la que seguramente sólo se hablarían tonterías. ¿Podía haber algo más divertido que pasar el tiempo con él? No lo creía. Además, había sido ella quién insistió en establecer una relación romántica, y ahora, cuando él, el doctor Sheldon Cooper estaba por fin dispuesto a compartir su tiempo con ella de buena gana y por decisión propia, la mesera elegía a 'sus niñas'

"Absurdo"-se dijo en voz alta.

"Estoy de acuerdo"-dijo una voz a su derecha-"sin embargo, encuentro el intento del doctor Greene por enseñar ciencia a las masas ciertamente divertido. Es como asistir a un club de comedia en vivo"

"¿Disculpe?"-dijo él, confundido, tratando de seguir el argumento.

"¡Oh! Pido disculpas si se sintió aludido y/o insultado por mi comentario sobre las "masas" Lo dejaré poner atención a la conferencia, y por favor, no dude preguntarme por los conceptos que no logre comprender"-dijo.

"¿Cómo dice?"-casi gritó, escandalizado-"es obvio que no sabe con quién está hablando"

"Bueno, es evidente que no"-aceptó.

"Pues, le daría gusto saber, si pudiera comprender las implicaciones claro, que está hablando con el doctor Sheldon Cooper, una de las mentes..."-comenzó a decir Sheldon, pero fue interrumpido por su interlocutor.

"Si me disculpa, quisiera preguntar algo al conferencista. Puede seguir con su exaltado monólogo en un momento"-dijo, mientras se levantaba para poder dirigirse al hombre que hablaba sobre su nuevo libro.

"Doctor Greene, una pregunta"-se aclaró la garganta-"Ha dedicado su vida a instruir a las masas sobre ideas científicas complejas. ¿Alguna vez considero dedicarse a algo útil?"-el doctor Greene, Sheldon y el resto de los asistentes se sumieron en un silencio incómodo-"Es una broma"-sonrío al fin-"Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler, soy un fan"

**Bueno, bueno, llegó el momento que todo esperábamos :D ya veremos como siguen las cosas desde aquí *risa malvada* espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, como ya dije, intentaré actualizar con regularidad, pero no puedo prometer nada, la universidad es una perra :(.**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, nos leemos pronto. **


	4. Amy Farrah Fowler

**Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero, como ya dije, la universidad es una perra. Espero poder actualizar con más regularidad pero no puedo prometer nada u_u**

**Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Disclairmer: Todavía nada es mío.**

**Capítulo III**

Sheldon no recordaba haber conocido antes a alguien como ella, y él tenía memoria eidética. Se encontraba realmente sorprendido. Su pensamiento era claro y brillante, podía responder a todas sus preguntas y seguir el hilo de sus conversaciones sin dificultad. Llevaban tan sólo veinte minutos hablando y ya habían tratado infinidad de temas. Descubrió que era una neurobióloga, y aunque a él le parecía una ciencia menor, pudo notar cómo, al hablar de su trabajo, sus ojos brillaban con las chispas de la inteligencia y la pasión. Esta doctora Fowler estaba tan orgullosa de su labor como él lo estaba de la suya. Y por lo que ella había dicho, parecía ser tan buena en su trabajo como él en el suyo. Sorprendente.

Después de que la presentación del libro terminó, ellos habían permanecido sentados en el fondo de la librería, hablando, hasta que un empleado del lugar les había pedido que se retiraran, porque iban a cerrar temprano esa noche. Los doctores salieron del lugar y caminaron lentamente por la calle, sin dejar de hablar. Aunque Sheldon se encontraba profundamente concentrado en la plática, no podía evitar sentirse incomodo ante la idea de vagar por la calle por la noche, así que cuando llegaron a una cafetería él sugirió entrar.

"Si me disculpa, doctora Fowler"-dijo Shleldon, interrumpiendo a su acompañante-"aunque ciertamente encuentro que las cafeterías son ruidosos nidos de gérmenes, me gustaría continuar con éste debate en un lugar alejado de las oscuras y peligrosas calles de Pasadena"

Amy miró hacía e interior del establecimiento, con un gesto de duda. No parecía en absoluto un lugar adecuado para continuar con la conversación, sin embargo, ella también se encontraba intrigada por la mente brillante de ese hombre y tampoco le gustaba la idea de caminar en la oscuridad con un desconocido, por más inteligente que este pareciera.

"Está bien. Aunque dudo que este lugar se apegue a los estándares de limpieza requeridos por el Departamento de Sanidad del estado de Pasadena, yo realmente me encuentro reacia a abandonar mi argumento"-contestó.

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza y procedió a abrir la puerta para ella, invitándola a entrar primero.

"Imagino que debemos ordenar algo para poder permanecer aquí"-señalo Sheldon-"¿Puedo invitarle una bebida, doctora Fowler?

La neurobióloga observo al físico durante un momento, con una expresión en blanco que no dejaba traslucir sus pensamientos. Al final, asintió.

"Agua tibia, por favor"-pidió-"Buscaré una mesa que parezca aceptable"

Luego de conseguir sus respectivas bebidas, Sheldon buscó a Amy entre la gente que llenaba la cafetería. La encontró en una mesa cerca de la ventana, un poco escondida tras dos libreros llenos de revistas viejas y algunos periódicos del día; parecía un lugar adecuado, y eso lo sorprendió una vez más, porque de inmediato se dio cuenta de que ese era el lugar que él habría elegido.

"Agua tibia, señora"-dijo Sheldon, mientras depositaba suavemente la bebida frente a ella.

"Gracias, Dr. Cooper"-contestó la neurobióloga

"De nada. Entonces ¿en qué estábamos?"-continuó Sheldon, tratando de retomar la conversación en el punto dónde la habían dejado.

"Si me disculpa"-intervino Amy-"antes de proseguir con nuestra animada conversación, y pensando en las posibles futuras interacciones que podríamos o no tener, me gustaría dejar claros algunos puntos"

"Por supuesto, Dr. Fowler, la escucho"-Sheldon colocó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en su mano derecha, prestando atención a su interlocutora.

"Siento que es mi deber informarlo sobre mi política de no apego. No estoy interesada en ningún tipo de relación personal que implique el desarrollo vínculos emocionales. De hecho, nunca socializo con desconocidos, a veces ni siquiera lo hago con conocidos, sólo estoy aquí porque encuentro intrigante la manera en que su mente parece trabajar. Entonces, para resumir, debe saber que, además de mi negativa ante el posible desarrollo de cualquier tipo de apego emocional, todas las formas de contacto físico, hasta e incluyendo el coito están, como algunos dicen, fuera de la mesa"

"Sorpréndete"-Sheldon dijo, levantando la cabeza y mirándola con interés renovado

"Bueno, a muchas personas les sorprende mi particular modo de abordar las relaciones interpersonales" dijo Amy

"Oh, lo sé, la gente simplemente no comprende los beneficios de una vida regida por la lógica, en lugar de las emociones. Y me parece sorprendente porque es, de hecho, muy similar a mi propia política de 'No contacto' y de 'Lógica sobre emociones' aunque, tristemente, debo aceptar que a veces se me va de las manos y me encuentro incapaz de mantener bajo control las reacciones emocionales de mi grupo social" Sheldon reflexionó por un momento, mientras miraba fijamente a su acompañante, quién le devolvía la mirada sin ninguna expresión "Esto es especialmente difícil desde que Penny y yo nos involucramos en un "noviazgo" agregó, mientras hacia el gesto de comillas con las manos.

"Bueno, Dr. Cooper" dijo Amy dedicándole una sonrisa condescendiente "declarar que está de acuerdo conmigo sobre mi política de no contacto y no apego pero, al mismo tiempo, tener una novia, resulta completamente contradictorio ¿será que me equivoque al juzgarlo como un igual y resulta que es usted sólo otro hombre tratando de cerrar un trato?

"Me ofende, Dr. Fowler. Le puedo asegurar que no estoy tratando de cerrar ningún trato con nadie. Y aunque acepto que en un principio suena contradictorio, el que tenga una novia es totalmente fortuito. Yo no lo busqué, el hecho simplemente llegó a mí y, después de someterlo a muchas consideraciones, midiendo cuidadosamente los pros y los contras decidí que podía darle una oportunidad" Sheldon se defendió.

"Una oportunidad...ya veo ¿y cómo va esta 'oportunidad'?" preguntó la neurobióloga levantando una ceja con incredulidad.

Sheldon comenzaba a sentirse exasperado. Esta mujer no sólo había insinuado que él era una bola de impulsos emocionales y carnales como todos sus amigos, por el simple hecho de tener una novia, no, esta mujer además, se daba el lujo de mirarlo con condescendencia y de sentirse superior ¡superior a él, Sheldon Cooper! ¡Como si eso fuera posible!

"Mi relación de noviazgo con Penny va excelentemente bien, nos apegamos a unas estrictas normas de convivencia reguladas por nuestro 'Acuerdo de relación' que, evidentemente, fue escrito por mí, para asegurar que ninguna de nuestras interacciones nos conducirán a la insalubre y desagradable actividad física que es el coito" dijo Sheldon, con voz tensa, evidentemente tratando de ignorar los recuerdos de Penny besándolo o abrazándolo. No iba a darle el gusto a esta, esta...mujer.

"Bien, Dr. Cooper, puedo ver que tiene todo bajo control" observó Amy, otra vez sin ninguna expresión en el rostro "Ahora, esta conversación, que comenzó prometedoramente académica, dio un giro desagradablemente personal, por lo que me gustaría regresar al buen camino y retomar nuestro tema original..." Amy fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. Buscó en su bolso y lo revisó mientras fruncía el seño.

"¿Sucede algo, Dr. Fowler?" preguntó Sheldon intrigado

"Es de mi laboratorio...algo está fuera de control en los registros de hoy y debo revisarlo. Evidentemente nada funciona sin mi supervisión" contestó ella, levantándose y tomando su bolso.

"Oh" Sheldon dijo, levantándose también.

"Entonces este es el adiós. Fue un gusto conocerlo, a pesar de las circunstancias" señaló Amy y, después de una ligera inclinación de cabeza como despedida, se dirigió a la salida.

Sheldon se quedó quieto por un momento, inseguro sobre cómo proceder. Si bien era cierto que esta mujer lo había llegado a exasperar con su condescendencia, también era cierto que rara vez se había encontrado con otro ser humano a quién pudiera considerar su 'casi igual' a nivel intelectual. La mente de esa doctora lo tenía positivamente intrigado y en realidad, tenía que admitir que se había quedado con ganas de profundizar más en sus procesos de pensamiento. Además estaba el hecho, siempre conveniente, de que, al ser una neurobióloga, podría proporcionarle libre acceso a equipos de resonancia magnética y a escáneres TAC cuando los necesitara. Tomando una decisión rápida, comenzó a caminar dando largos pasos para alcanzarla en la puerta.

"¡Dr. Fowler!" llamó antes de que Amy abandonara el local. Ella se volvió, sorprendida y espero a que él llegara hasta su altura.

"¿Sí, Dr. Cooper?"

"Sé que esto puede parecerle inapropiado pero, me gustaría obtener su correo electrónico y tal vez su número telefónico"

Amy lo observó una vez más con las cejas levantadas en un gesto de incredulidad. Sheldon, sintiéndose extrañamente cohibido por su profunda mirada, comenzó a sentir que sus manos sudaban y que las palabras se enredaban en su boca "_¡Cómo Leonard, ni más ni menos!_" se reprendió mentalmente.

"Es para...bueno, me gustaría..."

"Dr. Cooper ¿está tratando de decirme que le gustaría mantener una comunicación regular conmigo?" cuestiono la neurobióloga con incredulidad. Nuca en la vida ningún hombre le había sugerido algo parecido. Tampoco es que tuviera muchas interacciones con miembros del sexo opuesto...o que deseara tenerlas, en realidad.

"De naturaleza puramente académica, por supuesto" consiguió decir al fin Sheldon

"Oh, bien" ella sonrío ligeramente, aliviada "en ese caso" sacó una tarjeta de su bolso "aquí tiene mis datos, Dr. Cooper"

"Bien, me pondré en contacto con usted en cuanto haya algo académicamente relevante que compartir, Dr. Fowler" dijo Sheldon tomando la tarjeta "Oh, y puede llamarme Sheldon"

"En ese caso, puede llamarme Amy" dijo ella

"Bien, entonces" dijo él

"Bueno, entonces...buenas noches Sheldon Cooper" se despidió la neurobióloga, una vez más.

"Buenas noches, Amy Farrah Fowler" dijo Sheldon mientras sonreía amablemente.

Amy salió por fin, dejándolo solo junto a la puerta. No estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, pero parecía que había hecho un nuevo amigo...o bueno, amiga. Miró su reloj para comprobar la hora y se dio cuenta de que era bastante tarde.

"¡Rayos! ¿y ahora cómo se supone que volveré a casa?"

**Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews para saber si la historia va por buen camino. Saludos y LLTS!**


	5. Las primeras impresiones nunca se olvida

**Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo, gracias a todas por sus reviews, se agradecen muchísimo.**

**Una vez más, nada es mío. **

**Capítulo IV**

El drama se desataba en el 4A.

Leonard estaba acostado en el sofá viendo, divertido, como Penny le gritaba a su mejor amigo. La situación tenía su gracia, así que iba a esperar ahí sentado, por más cansado (o borracho) que estuviera para ver en que terminaba el asunto. Al parecer Sheldon había llamado a Penny una hora antes para pedirle que fuera a recogerlo al centro. Como la rubia se sentía un poco culpable por haber dejado que Sheldon fuera solo a esa conferencia en la librería, había dado por terminada la noche de chicas y salido de inmediato por su novio. Aunque la solicitud del físico de recogerlo en una cafetería en lugar de en la librería le había parecido raro no había levantado ningún tipo de sospecha, era Sheldon Cooper de quien estábamos hablando, cualquier cosa podría haber pasado. Cuando la camarera llegó por él y le preguntó la razón por la que estaba en esa cafetería, él había contestado que conoció a alguien en la conferencia y que habían decidido mantener una conversación en ese lugar. Lo divertido empezó cuando Sheldon dijo que la persona que había conocido era una mujer. Entonces fue cuando el drama inició.

"Sheldon, no puedes ir por ahí conociendo mujeres, tienes novia ¡yo soy tu novia!" gritó la camarera.

"Penny, Penny, Penny, es como si no me conocieras. Sabes muy bien que yo no soy un esclavo de mis impulsos básicos, por lo que cualquier relación que pueda mantener con una mujer se limitará a una relación de amistad" dijo Sheldon con calma "Si es que dicha mujer es digna de merecer mi amistad, por supuesto".

"¡Claro!" exclamó la rubia sin creérselo.

"Bueno, es Sheldon de quien estamos hablando Penny" intervino Leonard "Sabes que él tal vez se dio cuenta de que era una chica porque tenía el cabello largo o algo así" se río de su propio intento de broma. Penny lo fulminó con la mirada y Leonard decidió cerrar la boca, después de todo sólo estaba borracho, no idiota.

"¿Cómo era?" exigió Penny, cruzando los brazos y comenzando a golpear rítmicamente el suelo con el pie derecho.

"¡Oh, ella era brillante!" dijo Sheldon con entusiasmo "Neurobióloga, lo que evidentemente no es el mejor campo de estudio pero aún así, la mujer tiene una mente brillante, ni una sola vez tuve que explicarle lo que estaba diciendo y..."

"Me refiero a cómo se veía, Sheldon" lo interrumpió la rubia, claramente molesta por el entusiasmo de su novio.

"Oh, bien" Sheldon pareció pensar por un minuto "Ella era de tu estatura, unos 60 kilos, miope y probablemente astigmática" enumeró.

Penny volteó a ver a Leonard, con una mirada de interrogación. "Que usaba lentes" explicó el físico experimental.

"Nariz aguileña, barbilla afilada, cabello largo, lacio y de un uniforme color castaño" concluyó el físico.

"¿Y?" pidió Penny.

"Bueno, no sé que más quieras saber, con esa descripción física cualquier dibujante de la policía habría hecho un gran retrato hablado" dijo Sheldon.

"Lo que quiero decir es ¿cómo se veía, era guapa, que traía puesto?" dijo Penny.

"¿Cómo es eso importante?" quiso saber él.

"Sólo dime. Tienes memoria eidética ¿no? Entonces debes recordar cómo lucía ¿era bonita?" exigió una vez más.

"Bueno, su rostro era bastante simétrico, y eso, según el estudio de Stephen Marquardt sobre los parámetros de belleza occidentales, es un rasgo deseable, por lo que podríamos concluir que era estéticamente agradable" dijo él.

"Así que te pareció bonita" dijo Penny con molestia en la voz.

"Yo nunca dije eso. Me limité a contestar a tu pregunta usando como parámetro el estudio del doctor Stephen Marquardt" dijo Sheldon.

"¿Sabes qué? No voy a hacer esto esta noche, me voy a dormir. Descansa Leonard. Sheldon, tú y yo no hemos terminado esta discusión" dijo Penny y después abandonó la habitación. Sheldon parecía aliviado porque el interrogatorio había terminado, al menos de momento. Se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación pero fue interrumpido por su compañero de habitación.

"Así que ¿inteligente y estéticamente agradable, eh?" se burló Leonard.

"Sí, me pareció que eso fue lo que dije, Leonard. No sé a qué viene tanto alboroto, la verdad" respondió Sheldon.

"Y su cabello era ¿cómo dijiste? Ah, sí, de un uniforme color castaño" continuó el físico experimental.

"¡Buen Dios, Leonard! Una vez más confirmo que te gusta señalar lo obvio" se quejó Sheldon.

"Bueno, bueno, lo siento, sólo estaba tratando de jugar contigo" dijo Leonard.

"Sí, creo que eso también es obvio" señaló "Ahora, si me disculpas, se pasó mi hora de dormir. Buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, amigo" se despidió Leonard "Si no fuera Sheldon de quién estamos hablando, pensaría que esa doctora Fowler le gustó" reflexionó antes de levantarse del sofá y seguir a su amigo por el pasillo, hacía su propia habitación "Dios, mañana tendré una gran resaca" se quejó mientras caminaba.

Amy llegó a su departamento muy tarde esa noche y sólo deseaba meterse a la cama y descansar. Los problemas en el laboratorio siempre estaban a la orden del día y parecía que nadie allí podía resolverlos sin su ayuda. Bueno, obviamente su mente superior era mejor estudiando los problemas y buscando soluciones que las mentes comunes de sus compañeros de trabajo, y en especial de sus estudiantes de posgrado.

"Si pensaran menos en practicar el coito y consumir bebidas alcohólicas, tal vez podrían concentrase más en los asuntos importantes y no cometerían tantos errores en su trabajo" dijo en voz alta a su departamento vacío "sin embargo" agregó pensativamente mientras se ponía el pijama "podría usarlos como sujetos de estudio en un experimento sobre las limitaciones del aprendizaje en mamíferos de inteligencia media" suspiró con cansancio mientras, por fin, se metía en la cama "pero dudo que la universidad apruebe que se use a sus estudiantes como sujetos de prueba"

Comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando recordó que, en la prisa por meterse bajo las sábanas frescas y descansar, había olvidado por completo lavarse los dientes.

"¿Cómo pude olvidar algo tan básico pero tan importante?" se preguntó mientras se levantaba "debo estar realmente cansada"

Una vez en el baño, tomó su cepillo de dientes y la pasta de mentol y procedió a lavarse los dientes con minuciosidad. Quién sabía el tipo de gérmenes que pudieron haber estado en las tazas de aquella cafetería. Mientras se cepillaba, comenzó recordar los acontecimientos de esa noche. "Vaya hombre más interesante" pensó "parece brillante y centrado. Un físico teórico...bueno eso es una lástima, pero no todos tienen lo que se necesita para trabajar en el mundo real, supongo que no está del todo mal. Su opinión sobre el sobrevalorado trabajo del doctor Greene es interesante y divertida, y según él disfruta de regir su vida con la lógica en lugar de con las emociones, como yo. Aunque claro, eso vino de un hombre que, a pesar de haber asegurado que no estaba cómodo con el apego emocional y el contacto físico, tenía una novia. Curioso y más curioso... o tal vez no tanto, después de todo, es un macho de la especie, y como tal, es natural que se deje controlar por su sistema límbico" terminó de lavarse los dientes y regresó a la cama. "Bueno, tal vez mañana durante el almuerzo internet me pueda decir algo más sobre este doctor"

"Doctor Sheldon Cooper" dijo en voz alta, justo antes de quedarse dormida.

**Hasta aquí. Este capítulo es una especie de preámbulo al inicio de la relación Shamy, sólo quería mostrar la impresión que se habían causado el uno al otro y las reacciones de Penny y Leonard ante este suceso.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, nos encontramos pronto.**

**PD1: La universidad es una perra.**

**PD2: !No olviden visitar el nuevo foro de Shamy en español! shamylatino . mforos **


End file.
